The present invention relates to a novel and useful loudspeaker apparatus.
Loudspeaker systems generally employ multiple speakers to cover different sonic ranges of the audio spectrum. Within each portion of the audio spectrum it is highly desirable to maintain a "flat" response in which the decibel output varies a small amount along a particular frequency range. In addition, it is important to produce acoustical energy which is not susceptible to secondary or tertiary harmonic distortions.
Many loudspeaker systems have been proposed in the prior art. It is particularly useful to note the electro-acoustic transducer described in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,499 which represents an advance in the acoustical arts. The '499 patent shows a transducer system with a quartet of permanent magnets that are arranged obliquely about a vibrating diaphragm, which includes a metal foil applied to a plastic sheet. Although the transducer described in this patent was a step forward in the art, such transducer lacked an extended range of response and was considered to be of fragile construction. In addition, the coupling of a horn to the transducer of the '499 patent was not successful. This disadvantage prevented the use of certain woofer speakers alone, requiring a mid-range speaker to be used with such a woofer. In addition, the transducer of the '499 patent required a relatively high amount of power for its operation.
A loudspeaker system that is efficient and capable of producing a relatively flat response from the upper limit of a typical woofer to the upper range of human hearing would be a notable advance in the acoustical arts.